While They Slept
by imagination-running
Summary: It is the night of Jesus' birth. This is a possibility of some of Joseph's thoughts.


**While They Slept**

**By: stu14688**

**December 19, 2004**

He had traveled miles with her. She was his betrothed, and he loved her dearly. Back a few months ago, though, he almost quietly ended the engagement. He found out that she was with child. He was distressed; he could not believe that the woman he was pledged to marry was going to have another man's baby. He did not think, at the time anyway, that he could ever trust her much less marry her. That was when he had that dream. No, it was not a dream; it was a vision. An angel had spoken to him and told him that his fiancé had not been unfaithful, but that her faithfulness had led for God to give her the greatest blessing she could ever receive. God had chosen her to carry his son and give birth to the child. She would be the mother of God's only Son. Joseph had been amazed. He had also obeyed. He had brought Mary into his home to be his wife.

Now, here they were, in a stable in Bethlehem. At that moment she was asleep on some hay that lay in the corner. She looked so peaceful – and exhausted. That is understandable, though, because she had just given birth to Jesus, the Son of God. The baby was also asleep. Joseph had laid him in the manger and had moved the manger over near Mary on the pile of hay. They were so beautiful, even if Jesus was still rather puffy and Mary, still damp from the sweat that had appeared during the labor.

Joseph looked at them both and felt his heart burst with love towards his wife and her son. Although he had not fathered the baby, Joseph knew that he would be the earthly father to that tiny baby laying there. He was scared. How could he ever raise God's Son? What if he failed? Then he thought of his young wife. She considered being the mother of Jesus the greatest blessing ever. Joseph knew that she was scared – she had said so herself, but she was still willing. She had even told the angel that she was "the handmaiden of the Lord." Joseph knew that he had to follow his wife's example. He went over to the young babe and said a prayer. He prayed for wisdom in raising the child. He prayed that he himself would do as the Lord willed. Then Joseph rose and walked over to where his wife lay sleeping. The soft moonlight on her face made her even more beautiful. It was as if there was a holy aura radiating from her. Joseph knelt down and prayed some more. He prayed that he would be a good husband to Mary. He prayed that she would also show wisdom in raising Jesus. He thanked God for both people. He knew that God could have granted another man the opportunity to be in Joseph's sandals, but He did not. Joseph then praised God for sending His son to Earth to be the Messiah. Finally, Joseph ended his prayer and as he stood up he realized that he had tears on his face. It was understandable, though, as God's love seemed to permeate the stable, and the source of that love seemed to be lying in the manger.

Joseph did not know how long he had been thinking while the baby and his mother slept, but he was glad that he had been given the chance. He noticed that baby Jesus was starting to stir and as he stood up to go to the baby he saw that just over the hill that led to the fields around Bethlehem there were some shepherds running towards the stable. They looked excited and as they neared the place where the family was staying the night they slowed down. Joseph went to rouse his wife to find that she was already awake and sitting next to the manger. The shepherds told a story of angels and light and singing, and then they praised and worshipped baby Jesus. When the shepherds were done, they left to tell all the people in the city what had befallen that night. Some days later, Joseph took Mary and Jesus and went home to Nazareth. Joseph did what the Lord told him to do and as a result the Lord blessed Joseph and Mary and gave them the wisdom that Joseph had prayed for the night of Jesus' birth. Though Joseph often wondered if he was doing the right thing, he always knew that with God leading them, all would be for good.


End file.
